Field
The present invention relates generally to faucet adapters for attaching a hose or tube, and more specifically to a faucet attachment to increase efficient use of grey water.
Related Art
In many parts of the world, there is a shortage of water. In many communities, people waste under-used water by sending it down the drain. The term grey water or greywater has been coined to label gently used water. Greywater includes gently used water collected in bathroom sinks, showers, tubs, washing machines and the like. A large portion of greywater comes from bathing and showering where otherwise potable water is put to a very short-term use before passing into a drain. Millions of gallons are lost from ordinary and daily household tasks. Of course there are contaminated household waters, termed blackwater, that should be sent down a sewer drain or collected in a septic tank, and treated prior to releasing it back to nature. In contrast, greywater can be put to other uses rather than discarding it down a sewer drain.
Greywater may be put to further use by delivering it to gardens, flowerbeds, lawns, car washes and landscapes and the like. The problem is getting the greywater from collection places to the place of actual use. Ordinarily, kitchen sinks, bathroom sinks, toilets and household appliances have a single outlet to a sewer system. Substantial greywater is thereby discarded into pipes and treated as blackwater because there is no easy mechanism for transporting greywater to another place of use near a household. At the point greywater meets blackwater, the greywater is lost by becoming irreversibly contaminated.
There is a substantial opportunity to make better use of water across the planet including transporting greywater to places that can use it. Until household fixtures and appliances can properly accommodate greywater, there is a substantial need for better ways to take advantage of wasted greywater.